The Mole: Traitor's Party
by Moley Koopa
Summary: Sequel to The Mole: Saboteur Investgation! The second season of the OC Mole has come, 12 brand new players, joining the game held in the Mario Party world. Their only goal is to find the traitor in their group. Who is the Mole?


Chapter 1: Thrilling Start

**Hi guys! This is the sequel to The Mole: Saboteur Investigation. Following the first season, the second season soon arrived here! 12 brand new players, which one of them is the traitor?**

* * *

A small figure made his way to the center of the town he is in. "Welcome, this is The Mole: Traitor's Party. A year after the last game, we return to the game of The Mole. In the Mario Party world, Pipetown to be exact, this place will be the place where another traitor shall have their fun, let us see the players. I can see a player heading here right now."

A bus stopped as a player stepped off, the light green blooper with a white scarf on made his way to the host.

**Name:**_ Robert_

**Surname:**_ Smorke_

**Birthday: **_June 6_

**Occupation: **_Chef_

Another player emerged from the pipe. The purple cheep-cheep with a fancy yellow beanie made her way to the host.

**Name: **_Ashlee_

**Surname: **_Curtis_

**Birthday: **_October 6_

**Occupation: **_Musician_

Another bus stopped as a yellow toad with a pair of glasses came out. Shaking the host's hand, he went to the other two.

**Name: **_Tim_

**Surname: **_Looda_

**Birthday: **_December 28_

**Occupation: **_Writer_

Soon another duo player emerged from a bus arriving, however this time, 2 came out. The first one being a yellow noki that have a yellow ribbon at the back of her head, the other one is a lakitu with goggles instead of glasses, without his cloud.

**Name: **_Lucy_

**Surname: **_Snapper_

**Birthday: **_June 28_

**Occupation: **_Magazine Photographer_

**Name: **_James_

**Surname: **_Watery_

**Birthday: **_September 6_

**Occupation: **_Swimming Coach_

As the 5 players started to talk, another two players emerged from the pipe.

The silver bomb-omb with a blue ribbon on each side of her head of the two came to Monty, shaking his hand with a laugh.

**Name: **_Michelle_

**Surname: **_Rhysimic_

**Birthday: **_August 5_

**Occupation: **_Multiple Sport Player_

The other one, a slightly tanned pink shelled pom-pom shook Monty's hand as well.

**Name: **_Anita_

**Surname: **_Cherper_

**Birthday: **_November 28_

**Occupation: **_Singer_

An eighth player emerged out of a bus, another one got out of the bus at the last second. Not noticing the player behind her, the pink luma with a red ribbon like Misstar's shook Monty's hand.

**Name: **_Katherine_

**Surname: **_Stars_

**Birthday: **_September 5_

**Occupation: **_Dancer_

The other one rushed to Monty as well, the brown boo with a black jacket shook Monty's hand before getting to the other players.

**Name: **_Jack_

**Surname: **_Boomity_

**Birthday: **_March 4_

**Occupation: **_Shopping Mall Staff_

As the players waited for the final 3 players to arrive, a bus pulled to a halt, but much to their disappointment, no one came out.

_Ashlee: I'm beginning to suspect that there are only 9 players in this season, I mean I've been here for ages and no one came after that weird looking boo._

"Do you think there is a 12 people cast this time?" Ashlee asked in confusion.

A voice came out of the pipe, "At least there are 10." A hammer bro with a green buff on his right arm came out of the pipe, making his way to the group.

**Name: **_Reuben_

**Surname: **_Tortoise_

**Birthday: **_July 27_

**Occupation: **_Weather Reporter_

Before anyone else could speak, another player rushed out of the pipe. "Sorry I'm late!" The green shy guy with a watch on his right wrist came out.

**Name: **_Riley_

**Surname: **_Stolimi_

**Birthday: **_October 22_

**Occupation: **_Teacher_

The final player revealed herself as a bus pulled to a stop. The blue capped toadette with a green top and a pink casual shirt came out, humming a tune.

**Name: **_Chenny_

**Surname: **_Winnie_

**Birthday: **_January 16_

**Occupation: **_Dressmaker_

"Looks like there are 12 players," Michelle said as Ashlee nodded, not saying a word. "So, what to do?"

Monty stepped up, "Players, I, Monty Mole welcome you all to this season, The Mole: Traitor's Party! We shall go around the Mario Party land in this season and I know that fun, yet tough missions shall be waiting for you. Like the last season, the Mole is among you of course." The players laughed a bit.

_Robert: I'm all like 'Duh, Monty, of course the Mole will be in the group'. But as soon as I thought about that, I realized that I haven't once thought that these 11 people besides me cannot be trusted, as one of them is a traitor._

"Like," Anita started, "No one is going to sabotage on purpose, right?"

"Why should we?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

Monty chuckled, "We have a fun cast this time." With that he grabbed 12 small, yet valuable books, which Hammer passed him as soon as Hammer came into the place via warp pipe. "Here, take a journal each."

Another person came out of the warp pipe, holding a foldable table as she laid it out while Monty placed the journals on top. Many of the players recognized her as she is a player from the last season.

_Reuben: I thought that we are going to see some players from the last season, but already?! How come Vivian Grassplant is here? She is one of the players that made it far, so maybe she will be going back to good old Toad Town soon…_

Vivian laughed, "Because of Paratroopa's absence, I will be the other assistance of Monty's. Now, players, or should I say new players, please grab a journal each."

_Lucy: These journals might have a clue, because there are a heck lot of clues last season. I want to know who the Mole is right now and unmask them in the finale. So I decided to go through the journals then selecting one._

Lucy pulled out journal 2 as she grabbed a pen besides it.

_Jack: Lucy went through all of them briefly before selecting journal 2, is her lucky number 2? Maybe there is a hidden meaning behind it, and at that second I thought maybe she is the Mole._

Jack shrugged it off as he carelessly grabbed journal 9 shortly before Ashlee came out with journal 5 in her hands. After another short period of time, Michelle came out with journal 6 and Chenny came out with journal 8.

_Michelle: I have a feeling that Chenny is going to be like Vivian, she told me that she is a dressmaker when we are selecting our journals, so I think that she has a similar occupation to Vivian as well. Besides that, they look similar._

Katherine soon came with journal 10 as James came out with journal 3. Robert and Riley came out chatting, having journal 7 and 12 respectively. Reuben came out after a while as he flipped open the journal in his hand, which is journal 11.

"Which one would you like?" Tim asked Anita, who took journal 1, leaving him with journal 4.

Monty smiled, "Even though we are in Pipetown right now. We are only going to live in the hotel for the moment, nothing else. The first mission will be after lunch today. Just in case you're wondering, feel free to use your bags. The Pipetown Hotel is just a short walk from here, after lunch we shall advance to our very first mission of the game."

* * *

"So," Monty started as they are in the lobby of the hotel, looking at his watch, he announced what to do for the players. "We are going to have lunch right now before we will all go to the very first mission. After the mission you may relax in the hotel for as long as you want until the next day."

"We don't even get to find out our roommates?" Anita asked in disappointment, Monty nodded in confirmation.

_Anita: This sucks, we don't even get to know who we are going to be sleeping with for the rest of the game. Or probably half of the game if the same thing with the friends will happen with this season like last season?_

* * *

Monty smiled as the players looked at their own menus. "Now, please order, there are three things you can order for lunch today."

"I wonder why they gave us each a menu if they are just going to have three names in huge font on a sheet of paper." Chenny sighed as she put her paper down.

The waiter came as he got ready for the players' orders.

"Isn't the Mole last time a waiter? Could this be a clue?" Robert whispered to Riley with a laugh.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Just don't get too much into the game. You'll get stressed out."

_Riley: Robert and I might become the first people to have a coalition going. I mean we are having pretty good first impressions right now. So I wouldn't be surprised if either he or I will ask the other one for a coalition soon._

"I would like a partner salad." Ashlee said to the waiter, who took her order.

"Same." Tim said to the waiter as well.

Robert sighed, "Let me try the salad as well."

Anita raised her hand. "I would like the seafood thrill."

James raised his hand as well, Jack followed soon after.

_James: Weird names for dishes… Oh well, not that I care anyways. I love seafood so I don't see why not. Besides the name sounds really fun and I would like to try out the dish._

"So the rest of you would like the inflammable mushroom?" Monty asked as Chenny, Katherine, Reuben, Riley, Michelle and Lucy nodded.

* * *

"Hmm… Pretty good." Robert commented.

Michelle laughed, "Are you that judgmental? I mean it's just a lunch dish for crying out loud!"

Robert sighed again, "I'm a chef…"

Michelle didn't say another word as she went back to her dish.

_Tim: These people are fun people, but somehow I just cannot remember all of their occupations, maybe I'll get used to it further more into the game._

"I love this." Katherine laughed.

"Are you a chef as well?" Anita laughed as Katherine shook her head.

"I'm a dancer, actually." The luma replied.

Lucy smiled as she wrote something down in her journal.

_Michelle: I don't know if it's just me or does Lucy seem really smart and tricky at the same time? She seemed pretty smart and I bet that she will be a tricky enemy in this game._

Monty looked at his watch as he announced their plans. "Players, please hurry, we have a tight schedule."

* * *

The players all arrived at a pipe with the number 9 on it.

"Is this where we are going?" Anita asked, excited.

Monty nodded, "Players, please go ahead."

"I'm just gonna go first… Nervous…" Jack laughed as he went through the pipe.

Ashlee looked into the pipe, "Doesn't look too dangerous." With that, she went into the pipe as well.

_Katherine: Ashlee seemed really sly to me. So I will watch out for her, for now I really suspect her. I'm watching out for her as soon as we got together and she jumped up first for her order. Pretty fishy to me if you ask me, I guess._

Before long, all of the players and Monty went into the pipe.

* * *

The players jumped out of the pipe, immediately most of them felt the most terrifying feature in the place, the heat.

_Lucy: I realized that there is a very high temperature here. I have read where this place is before, it's Magma Mine. This place is dangerous, and I know that nothing will be fun in this place._

"It's so hot here…" Chenny rubbed some sweat off her forehead. "What are we doing?

Monty smiled, "This mission is called Lava Leap, like the name suggests, you will leap over the lava."

Everyone's jaws dropped onto the ground.

_Jack: They expect us to jump over lava? What is up with this game? I know that the first mission is very cruel, but this?! I'd rather to be jumping out of a plane like last season._

"Now," Monty started, "The dishes you ordered for lunch is what you will be jumping like."

"Huh?" Riley wondered.

Monty looked at three players, "Ashlee, Tim and Robert, as you three had partner salad. You will be leaping with one of the producers."

_Ashlee: It's actually quite a relief that we get to jump with someone else. Because the other things… Seafood thrill, not fun, huh. Inflammable mushroom, it sounds really weird._

Monty turned to the next three, "Anita, Jack and James, you three picked seafood thrill, so you will be connected to a long line, going down to also millimeters of lava before you guys will come up again."

_James: It's a slap in the face for me. Even though I love adventures, I know that I would not prefer to do this stuff. I'm not going to enjoy myself in this first mission._

Monty turned to the final 6. "Riley, Chenny, Lucy, Katherine, Reuben and Michelle, you six picked the inflammable mushroom. So you will all go down one by one in a fire-proof bubble and will dive under the lava, seeing it for 1 whole minute before you will be lifted back up again. Out of the 12 of you, if any of you refuses, it's a loss and this challenge will be over without any money. If all of you do it, then 10000 coins will be added to the pot."

_Riley: As soon as I heard of the one minute under the lava, I'm curious. But at the same time, I'm scared. I have to spend a whole minute under destructive lava after all._

"So the partner salad group, please come with me." Monty said as Ashlee, Tim and Robert reluctantly went with Monty to the edge of the cliff for the lava leap.

_Tim: At first I thought that our part is so easy, but then I realized. Nothing is right here, we are leaping without anything but a producer. Nothing else, I'm scared because if I'm not strong enough to jump through this place. I'm gonna fall to my death._

Robert stepped up as a paratroopa clipped the harness between them. After that is done, they approached the edge of the cliff.

"This is not fun." Ashlee said to Tim, who nodded.

Tim shook his head, "How does the show just allow us to jump straight? The other two groups have at least a bit of safety."

Ashlee was about to sigh when she suddenly heard a noise.

Robert is there, in midair with the paratroopa.

_Robert: It's really terrifying. I know that I will never do something like this ever again. This game is just crazy, I mean what if I just fall into the lava? What would the producers do?_

"OMIGOSH HE JUST JUMPED!" Ashlee shouted in disbelief.

Robert landed safely at the other side. "It's really fun! You should do it!"

_Robert: Actually, it's too terrifying. I wanted the money, so that's why I encouraged them. I just hope that Tim goes first because I think that Ashlee will freak out and Tim will not jump. Why do all of the naïve people have to be in this group?_

Ashlee shook her head, "Do you want to go first? Or should I go first?"

Tim thought about it for a moment.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD *Shot* Anyways the second season is here! 12 brand new players, 1 brand new traitor. In the Mario Party world, how could the Mole sabotage? And how could the players get through this mission?**


End file.
